User talk:Station7
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 (28 October 2009 to 18 June 2010) *Archive 2 (18 June 2010 to 26 July 2010) *Archive 3 (27 July 2010 to 14 January 2011) *Archive 4 (15 January 2011 to 28 October 2011) Featured Wikian Help! My email has gone insane and deleted your responses to the Featured Wikian questions. Could you see if you can find that email in your sent history and resend to me at sena@wikia-inc.com please and thank you! Sena 18:59, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Oh no! Would you be willing to try and answer them again? If you email me, I'll re-send the questions..I'm so sorry we lost the first round, I don't know what happened! Sena 19:27, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Okay cool, just send me an email to sena@wikia-inc.com and I'll send you the questions again! Cheers Sena 20:29, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Pictures I'll tell you the steps to copy pictures from Internet to your computer so you can learn and do it for yourself. It's easy, those pictures are not copyrighted so you can do it without my help: * First, right click on the image you want to download on your computer, then you will see a menu of options, choose "save picture (or image) as". * Select the name that's in the "File name" box, and type in the name you would like to give the picture. * At the left, they're four vertical options with icons called from top to bottom "Recent documents", "Desktop", "My documents", "My computer" and "My web-sites"; click on "Desktop", so you can have an easy access when you will upload it to this wiki and then click the button "Save" (located at right side of the "File name" box) and that's it. If you didn't understood yet, they're very useful tutorial videos on YouTube. ::::-- 20:48, December 1, 2011 (UTC) the page Go (episode) i was going to edit it but it in doing so i'll be removing alot of the information you've already put because it may spoil the show for fans who haven't seen episodes after it is that ok? Path1k 01:51, December 19, 2011 (UTC) What is this about? So.... What exactly is this wiki about? Please tell me so that I am able to help you.Bovina96 00:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC)Bovina96 Sorry I totally forgot about Bellick selling out Whistler's location for clothing and food, and his attempt to rat out Michael's escape attempt. I just started watching the show. HorrorFan01 (talk) 21:48, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Finally I finished the show a few days ago. Gotta say the whole ending with Michael Scofield dying was pretty touching but I'm glad he was able to accomplish all the goals his father had died trying to do. HorrorFan01 (talk) 02:30, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Got Your Message I didn't realize those pages were only meant for characters that were in all the episodes. Also, the protection seemed to change on its' on whenever I added the infoboxes to those pages, I didn't mess with them. HorrorFan01 (talk) 09:09, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Station7, Just wanted ot say Hi, I'm so glad you have sites like this. And thank God for Netflix...finished this series in about 4 months. I watched the final 2 aired episodes last night, had trouble sleeping. Woke up and watched "The Old Ball & Chain/Free" this morning and cried like a baby LOL. What a great show, one of my favorites! I'll let ya know if I need help with anything!! -Thanks Question regarding the picture template you were talking about. What does under the I section of the template? It looks like some sort of file to the image...how do you access that? Additionally, clearly c stands for caption. So what are w and a? Sorry for the questions, just trying to help out the wiki as much as possible and improve some of the weak pages. Station 7, I'm not quite sure what you mean by "You remove at the template eras, the sprot (semi-protected), which is very wrong to do so." Also, I find it very strange that you are going around and correcting most of these edits, such as the season pictures above Sara Scofield's picture. You are aware that this is one the most disorganized wikias out there? All of these pages for breakout kings, for instance, and pages that don't even relate to prison break as well as pages that do not make any grammatical sense contribute to a very disorganized wikia. I am just trying to fix the mistakes and clean them up as I see them. It's weird always thinking that one of my edits is going to be reversed. I don't think one of my categories has been saved, you have removed them all. It just seems that you have a monopoly on this site (and I understands you are the admin) and you are controlling the whole thing. I just think it would be wise to re-evaluate what you want out of this wikia. From what I see, you are mainly the only one operating and editing it. So when someone comes along who wants to add to pages, especially on a fairly weak wikia, I don't think a dictatorship is the right way to run things. Have a super night, ForeverDesperate (talk) 01:27, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Forever Desperate Station 7, Alright, fair enough. And about the pictures, what did you mean they could easily be found on the internet? For example, the photos that I put on the Syclla page aren't good? I'm just trying to understand the relationship between easy to find on the internet and if they should or shouldn't be on this wikia. If not, what kind of images are you looking for? Thanks for your response, ForeverDesperate (talk) 23:26, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Forever Desperate Station 7, I agree with that, if people aren't contrinuting to a healthy site...get them out of here. I understand you have a job and responsibilty to do by telling people that they need to change something. Thanks, ForeverDesperate (talk) 23:35, November 17, 2012 (UTC)ForeverDesperate Introducing myself and suggestion. Hey, I'm BattleshipMan. I'm an admin in the Die Hard Wiki. I watched Prison Break back then. Very good show. So far, I like what I seeing in this wiki, but there are many pages that need improvement and such. May I suggest that we update some character pages, including Sara Tancredi and Fernando Sucre? Their season 4 backstory hasn't been really written on their articles. So has Sara Tancredi on Season 4, Alexander Mahone on Season 4, Michael Scofield on Season 4, Lincoln Burrows in Season 4 and maybe more on that season, which the backstory of the episodes they appeared haven't been written as well. BattleshipMan (talk) 03:45, April 7, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome I just thought there were a few things wrong on Michael's kill list because he never planned to have anyone killed until Season 3 where he killed Sammi intentionally and Mahone came up to him and said "It never gets easier" referring to it never gets easier knowing you killed someone on purpose. But he definately had some responsible kills, the first being in Season 1 Riots, Drills, and the Devil episode with the killing of many inmates including the guard.Tsb049 (talk) 22:44, May 4, 2013 (UTC) It's not worse that you have removed. Although I put it there, I also had my doubts, if you want to know. I'm just to busy with other things. --Station7 (talk) 08:48, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Question I was just wondering, are you looking for a sysadmin for the wiki? the one who will take care of the problems that occur. I have been a rollback on the Avatar wiki and administrator on the Half Life wiki so I'm more or less experienced with wikia. I have also noticed that there is no steady active admins around here, and since I'm online everyday, I can help you. I'm also a huge fan of prison break, watched the whole show around 4 times, starting my 5th as of today. Write me back! 20:14, May 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Admin rights I'm not asking for rollback rights. I'm just hoping to help you maintaine the wiki, I have seen alot of things that require work and since my expertise is webmaster/sysadmin, I thought I would give you a hand. I understand what you are saying, just take in mind that if you trust me and give me the rights to edit the wiki, I'll make everything perfect. If not, then tell me how are you planning on starting to trust me. 20:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I understand. So you want me to apply again in the future? Or... 20:44, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I see. Listen, is this wiki has any guidance for what categories to use for pages? 21:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Navigation Hey, man. May I suggest that we edit the Wiki Navigation board, make some changes on it so we can have the list of characters, episodes and such? It will make things easier to find certain articles on characters, seasons and such. BattleshipMan (talk) 00:50, May 7, 2013 (UTC) This link will show you what I mean or they can be only edited by anyone who are admin. http://prisonbreak.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation BattleshipMan (talk) 09:06, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Now I understand what you're saying. I surely wanna do that, but I need some time for it. I will try not to forget it today. --Station7 (talk) 10:09, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Do you think you should fix the wiki navigation board when you got the time? BattleshipMan (talk) 17:45, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I don't understand the point of your question. That I should fix it today? --Station7 (talk) 17:50, May 25, 2013 (UTC) What I meant to say is that you should fix the navigation board soon so the readers would use them to find certain characters and seasons. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:53, May 25, 2013 (UTC) The point is, Prison Break is over. Nobody will come this site, because the series are already over. That's the realistic point. --Station7 (talk) 17:55, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I know that. Many viewers wouldn't really come to site since the show is over. It's just that a lot of this wiki needs tune up, which includes the wiki navigation board and characters articles that need a upgrade. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:59, May 25, 2013 (UTC) It's not that I don't want, but at this point, there is no one (and that's a long time) who has been coming to this site. The only one who comes to this site, is you and I'm a bit busy lately. I'm sure no one will come, because the series is over. This days, people are searching for HBO series or other series that still run. --Station7 (talk) 18:03, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm the admin in the Die Hard wiki. Only a few editors, including me, go to that page and I mainly work on that wiki. So far, that wiki has about 330 articles so far. That movie series recently had the fifth Die Hard film released this year. Also, I created the article On-Screen kills by John McClane on the Die Hard wiki, which is based on On-Screen kills by Jack Bauer on the 24 wiki. Alright, I hope that I'll have the time to help with this wiki if I could. BattleshipMan (talk) 18:19, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes, and I hope I don't have to revert it ;) --Station7 (talk) 18:29, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Help? Hi there Station7/Robert, I'm Le Rusecue, but you can call me Jack. I'm a recent fan of Prison Break, almost done with the series, so I was just wondering if I could help you out around the wiki. I don't want admin rights or anything, I just want to know if I can help some way, like making new tables for kills and such, maybe even editing infoboxes. If you want to see any of my work before giving me that permission, you can check out Dexter wiki if you need to. Thanks for your time, and I look forward to working with you. Le Rusecue (talk) 03:45, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Alright, so I redesigned the table at The Fox River Eight. If you dislike it you can easily undo it since I did all of that in one edit. Let me know what you think :) Le Rusecue (talk) 06:57, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Alright, is there anything specific you don't like about it? I can make any changes you want. Also, I like how you moved Manche and Westmoreland, it makes more sense. Le Rusecue (talk) 07:22, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure man, I'll get right on that tomorrow or later today. If you don't mind though, I'd like to keep "Description" and "Status". Also, by "Episode", do you mean the episode they were introduced in, or the episode where they were recruited into the group? I understand that "Number" is supposed to mean the order they joined the group, but what do you mean by "Total"? Le Rusecue (talk) 07:41, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I went ahead and changed it. If you're satisfied with that, I can move onto Michael Scofield's gang if you don't mind. I actually like your version of the table better as well. Le Rusecue (talk) 08:08, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey... Hey it's me from the httyd wiki and sorry I accidentally posted this on ur page on the httyd wiki I didn't want toothless to see. Here's what I mean: I was wondering how to name a picture on the httyd wiki because here's why I didn't want toothless to see: I asked him about how to do it and guess what? Weirdly, no answer. Someone posted this on his wiki: ^^hehe I saw a few pages incorrect and I may start editing. I hope I do well" and he replied to that random thing but not my question? Why? Please don't mention it, I don't want to make him sad :(. But anyways no answer from him so I decided to go to the one who Actually MADE him an ADMIN. it seems weird that he didnt reply. But getting a little off topic, technically, how do I edit a picture to name it? I accidentally uploaded a photo by Baricuda because I didn't know how to name it and I didn't want people to thing it's a hoax. What do you think about a weird un-reply and how do you name a picture? Maybe you can help,Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 21:34, January 24, 2014 (UTC)thecloudjumperdragon leaving you a message for the badge. Hi, I'm new! Hi there, Thanks for the warm welcome to the Prison Break wikia. I can't believe it's taken me so long to discover this wonderful show. Thank God for Netflix! :D I love to write so participating in this wikia is a great project for me. I think I have a lot to offer the site and I look forward to working with you. I hope my edits are welcome. Please let me know if I am doing anything wrong, or if you think I can be of any assistance. I don't want to step on anyone's toes, but I definitely want to help. Help me balance that line and I think we will get along great! Take care, When you're a kid, you assume that your parents are soul mates. My kids are going to be right about that. 11:00, December 6, 2014 (UTC)Springgirl Top Nav Bar Hi Station, With a new season currently filming, the layout and top navbar really need an overhaul. I'm the lead admin over at Redwall and have been at Wikia for over 10 years now. I wouldn't mind helping out if you wanted... -- LordTBT Talk! 22:51, May 13, 2016 (UTC) I'm totally ok with that. --Station7 (talk) 22:54, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry for the delayed reply here, you'll need to make me an admin to change features like that. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:13, June 10, 2016 (UTC)